supersquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
Daizen Monster: Modiken
Daizen Monster: Modiken (sometimes called Modiken) is the fourth season of Daizen Heroes after finale of Mebius. With the first appearance of Mebius, the son of Takeru Shiba and Minazuki Karen named Kairu Shiba, a blind and successor of Shiba. Kairu used his device called Modikendo to transform into new Modiken instead of ShinkenRed because he can't see. Plot In the beginning story, a blind boy named Kairu Shiba, he loves drawings because he want to be a artist and Shiba. With he draws so much about new friend, Kairu designs a remodel-like Shodophone called Modiken. He accidentally draws the hand and come to life in imagination. Characters Modiken Allies *Takeru Shiba *Karen Minazuki *Hikoma Kusakabe *Kuroko *Modikara Hand *Paletteo *Fusiobird *Fanger Guest Allies *Samuel Joo (dream only) *Raven (dream only) *Gozen (dream only) *Master Evolution God Villains #Gatling Saucer (destroyed by Modiken's finisher attack) #Tree Slapper (burn to death by Modiken) #Kingnizar (defeated by Modiken) #Fishbeast (burst to death by Modiken in Water Form) #Ell Tiga (frozen then burst to death by Fire then Water Modiken) #Clawird (eaten by Modikara in Wood Form) #Dozersir (eaten by Wood Modikara) #Didied (destroyed by Modiken in Thunder Form) #MMa (killed by the mysterious Colored named Venus) #Twopighead (destroyed by Thunder Modiken and Colored) #Headunion (eaten and destroyed by Wood Modiken and Colored) #Phantoo (destroyed by newest form Style Modiken) #Steamling (overheated by new Blaze Modiken and destroyed by Colored and Thunder Modiken) #Dreadgoo (destruction with hands by Style Modiken, new Ice Modiken and Colored) #Rogunibot (destroyed by new Plant Modiken and Style Modiken) #Superija (destroyed by Colored) #Zugizugi (destroyed by new Lightning Modiken and Colored) #Gigimegi (self-destructed by itself and blew up the Creature Island then fail the mission) #Gigimega (fully destroyed by Style Modiken using his new Megiyubur and revive the Creature Island) #Garnchoomp (destroyed by the four Modikens and Colored) #Breinzeek (easily overwhelming the four Modikens and Colored and turned his minions into Blackzied) #Blackzied (destroyed for good by a secondary super form Modiken Fusion Mode) #Weatherhead (nearly beaten by Colored and captured by Modiken Fusion Mode) #Organikani (sliced to death by Modiken Fusion Mode after capturing his servant) ##Mantastinger (beaten by Colored and captured by Modiken Fusion Mode) #Spiderwak (burned to death by Modiken Fusion Mode) #Demon Mirror (destroyed by Modiken Fusion Mode and Colored) #Cac Mutant (vaporized by new super form called Rainbow Colored) ##Coatluscac (captured by Modiken Fusion Mode) #Abareubo (destroyed by Rainbow Colored) ##Pencilor (captured by Modiken Fusion Mode) #Fangkiller (destroyed by Modiken Fusion Mode and Rainbow Colored) #Greedug (destroyed violently by her false final form called Black Rainbow Colored until the next episode) #Raihorror (vaporized by a true final form named AllColored) #Ryugar (destroyed by a mysterious Daizen Hero G named Kizaya and taking his Modikenphone away because he just a foolish blind boy) #Zarkan (destroyed by AllColored) ##Stingeray (beaten by G, but captured by AllColored) #Asuran (destroyed by the most powerful AllModiken) #Deadlyspine (destroyed by AllModiken, AllColored and G before Organism X appeared) #Monsterspine (destroyed by AllModiken) #Mimicman (killed by AllModiken and AllColored) #Knightsara (killed by G) #Mystery Cloth (vanished by AllColored) #Copy Modiken (destroyed by AllModiken) Others *Mudesa (ally/foe connection to Kairu) *Storm Doon (ally/foe connection to Kairu, a creation of decade ego) *Organism X (a true main antagonist that Modiken and Colored final fight, finally destroyed by a dying Modiken) *The Seven Organism Kings (destroyed after the Kings' destruction) **First King (killed by AllModiken ULTIMATE) **Second King (vaprized by AllModiken and AllColored) **Third King (killed by G-X and sacrificed himself) **Fourth King (killed by AllModiken ULTIMATE) **Fifth King (killed by AllModiken ULTIMATE) **Sixth King (killed by AllModiken and AllColored) **Seven King (killed by G-X) Arsenal Morphing Device *'Modikewatch' - The arm-mounted stopwatch which Water Modiken accidentally duplicates three more copy of themselves. However, the red Kairu has a idea to make a new powers for them. Their Modikenphones united and converts into new form. This Modikewatch has a stopwatch to make formation of four Modikens. With single or more Modikens, it has a custom set of ModikaParts to make powerful attacks. **'Modikenphone' - The morphing/weapon device allow use to transform into Daizen Hero Modiken. After the four Modikenphones united, he recreates the Modikenphone for himself. *'Colorpalettor' - A morphing belt allow use to transform into Daizen Hero Colored. Weapons *'Modikewatcher' - A stopwatch which turns whether pick his copy or more copies to battle. Whenever he picked in his form types, he'll turned into customized forms. Unfortunately however, if he exceeded the Modikewatch too much, it caused to take over his body that will possessed by digital spiritual being. However, Kairu joined his spiritual being after she tolds that released his body when Karen gave birth. **'Blaze Custom' - A symbol of 炎 to transform into Blaze Custom form. ***'Blaze Drive Claws' - Use his Drive Claws to slash the enemies. Effectively, burns the enemies with scorching around. ***'Blaze Thrush Claws' - Use his Drive Claws to attack the enemies with continuous times. ***'Blaze Finisher Drive' - Use his Drive Claws to burns the enemies with many times. **'Ice Custom' - A symbol of 氷 to transform into Ice Custom form. ***'Ice Drive Shard' - Use his Drive Claws to attack the enemies. Effectively, froze the enemies with blizzard around. ***'Ice Hail Strike' - Use his Drive Claws to frozes the enemies surrounds the snow. Strangely although, he caused the battlefield into icebergs. ***'Ice Finisher Drive' - Use his Drive Claws to freeze the enemies. Strangely like Hail Strike, the enemies was frozen solid then breaks away. **'Plant Custom' - A symbol of 草 to transform into Plant Custom form. ***'Plant Drive Ivy '- Use his Drive Claws to lashes the enemies. Effectively, poison the enemies with thorns around. ***'Plant Ingrain Bind' - Use his Drive Claws to binds the enemies. ***'Plant Finisher Drive' - Use his Drive Claws to summon the enchanced venus flytrap and crush the enemies. **'Lightning Custom' - A symbol of 雷 to transform into Lightning Custom form. ***'Lightning Drive Elek' - Use his Drive Claws to struck the enemies. Effectively, paralysis the enemies with electricity around. ***'Lightning Electric Ring' - Use his Drive Claws to trap the enemies then electrocutes them. ***'Lightning Finisher Drive' - Use his Drive Claws to summon the thunderbolts then destroy the enemies. *'Modikensaber' - A Modikenphone's sword mode that can slash the enemies. **'Fire Hand' - A symbol of 火手 to transform to Fire Hand form. ***'Fire Moju Hand' - Use Modikara Hand to attack them. ***'Fire Crush Hand' - Use Modikara Hand to crushes them. ***'Fire Stamp Hand' - Use Modikara Hand to tap the enemies. ***'Fire Finisher Hand' - Use his Modikensaber with summoning Modikara Hand's powers to slice out into pieces. **'Water Hand' - A symbol of 水手 to change into Water Hand form. ***'Water Splash Hand' - Use Modikara Hand as a fishing pod to lure and attack them. ***'Water Duplication' - Using water loak to duplicates themselves. ***'Water Summoning Icy' - Use his Modikensaber to summons the icebergs. ***'Water Finisher Hand' - Use his Modikensaber with summoning Modikara Hand's powers to froze the enemies then burst as a explosive wave. **'Wood Hand' - A symbol of 木手 to change into Wood Form. ***'Wood Vine Hand' - Use Modikara Hand as a vine to whip the enemies. ***'Wood Growth Hand' - Use his Modikensaber to all the grow into vines then attack them. ***'Wood Ingain Hand' - Use his Modikensaber to absorbs the enemies' energy. ***'Wood Finisher Hand' - Use his Modikensaber with summoning Modikara Hand's powers to summons the venus flytrap and chomp the enemies to eaten. **'Thunder Hand' - A symbol of 雷手 to change into Thunder Hand form. ***'Thunder Spark Hand' - Use Modikara Hand to shocks the enemies. ***'Thunder Generate Hand' - Use as a forcefield to defend the enemies. ***'Thunder Wave Hand' - Use Modikara Hand to multiple paralysis the enemies. ***'Thunder Finisher Hand' - Use his Modikensaber with summoning Modikara Hand's powers to turned the enemies into a electricity ball then explodes. *'Palettosword' - A weapon for Colored to slash the enemies. It has three colors are Red, Yellow and Blue. It can mix with other colors as she want. Red is attack, yellow is slash and blue is summon her own imagination named Paletteo. **'Red' - Based with firebird ability. **'Yellow' - Based with lion ability. **'Blue' - Based with shark ability. **'Orange' - Based with bison ability. **'Green' - Based with lizard ability. **'Purple' - Based with rhino ability. Super Weapons *'Megiyubur' - A newly powered drawing excalibur-like Gigimegi motif created by Kairu. This Megiyubur takes lot of damage the enemies by slash in one-KO hit. With Megiyubur slashes the enemies takes too long, it shift to Banzooka Mode and charge the overheated reaction then fire at the enemies. *'Fusiobird' - A sentient modikara bird card-support was created by all four Modikens and used transform into his power-up super form called Fusion Mode. With form Fusion Mode, it summons his own sword called Prismbreaker. Fusiobird can turned into memory-like belt. When Kizaya took away his Modikenphone, Fusiobird give it back. With the combining Prismbreaker, he evolves into AllModiken. When the strong wind blows, Fusiobird becomes golden version then AllModiken final evolve into ULTIMATE form. **'Cardshifter' - A support belt used by Kairu to actually summons the kajins. If he combining his collected kajins, he creates a stronger kajins. **#Weatherhead (1st Kairu's kajin) **#Coatlusac (2nd kajin) **#Pencilor (3rd kajin) **'FangerSlot' - A sentient modikara dinosaur card-support was accidentally created by Venus and used to evolve into a final form called AllColored. The false final form was Black Rainbow Colored that is mindless Daizen Hero until Fanger recreates her true final form. Fanger can turned into glove-like belt. **#Stingeray (1st's Venus' kajin) *'Prismbreaker' - A powerful sword&shield who contained the power of four Modikara styles. Using the four colors are Blaze, Ice, Plant and Lightning styles to summoning the Modikara Hand. With the four styles powers was chosed, using Prismbreaker summoning all four Modikara Hands to capture the enemies then grab the sword and fire the beam at the captured enemies called Styles Modilusion, moved to his notebook with his collections. While in sword fight, using the four Modikara styles powers to slash the enemies called Styles Modislash. *'Rainboken/Rainbobelt' - A sword&transforming device to transform into super form called Rainbow Mode. Placing the her belt to transform into super form. As using the sword like Prismbreaker, it used with all six colors are Red, Yellow, Blue, Orange, Green and Purple. Using her Rainboken to choose the color. With the all six colors was chosed, using Rainboken summoning all animal abilities to captures the enemies called Rainbo Survivor, moved to her collections. While in sword fight, using all six colors to slash the enemies called Rainbo Slash. Episodes These 51 episodes would take remained of Modikara Hand's forms. #Daizen Blind, Modiken! #Flaming of Hand!! #Flinger, Modikara! #Water, Hand of Joy! #Feel the Blind, Modiken!! #Life is the Wood! #Digging for Fossil! #Sound the Thunderous!!! #The New Modiken?! #Symbol and the Colors! #Dreams with Technique!! #A Duplicate Accidentally! #Fire with Blazing Burn!!! #Take Over or Dies! #Heards the Sound The Wind!! #Contract and Paletteo! #Bonds or Unites!! #The Giant Living Thing!!! (Part One) #Revives, Creature Island!! (Part Two) #Standing Taisen, Garchoooomp!!! #The Great King, Modikara Hand Falls!! (Part One) #Revive Hand, Super Fusion Form!! (Part Two) #W/T Killer Revealed #Sea Under Siege #The History of Organism (Mudesa revealed the true antagonist was known as Organism X, a God from Project Zero) #Hosting Data #Super Colorful, Rainbow #The Ultimate Drawing (Kairu draws the ultimate Modiken just like Style Modiken and Fusion, but he didn't finished yet that he needs to more drawing) #Fanger Drawing #The Colors with White (Part One) #The Colors with True White (Part Two) #Burns, Daizen Hero G #Modiken vs. G #The Final Modikara Power #SOS, The Mysterious Organism X Appear #Destroyer of All Organism #The Lost Foes #The Future, Starts #Organism X Strikes (The Seven Organism Kings first appearance) #The Modiken's Illusion #The Seven King, Attack (Part One) #Upgrade, G-X (Part Two) #Sixth King, Battle from Tower #Fifth King, Storm of the Island (Part One) #The Ultimate Modiken (Part Two) #Fourth King, Almost the Death Castle #Third King, Daizen Hero G's Life #Second King, The Grudge Castle #First King, Attack of the Final Castle (Part One) #Organism X, Dies (Part Two) #A Final Life (Kairu and Kizaya were revived) Special *Modiken x Wuranger: Doki Doki of Magical *Modiken, Triplet and Ai: Awakening King OOO (take place after Organism X was destroyed) Triva *The five returning villains are appeared in the movie as main antagonists. Unlike previous Daizen Heroes, this movie has not cameo characters. Category:Daizen Monster Season